Dark Paradise
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: Post S6. A Year later, Eric returns to Bon Temps. Vampires and humans are at peace. Will everything stay peaceful now that Eric's back? What place does he have in Bon Temp?
1. Chapter 1

**A year after S6 ends.**

* * *

It had been a year since that swamp smell filled his nostrils. He looked around. Everything was just as it had been before everything turned to shit. He took another deep inhale and found what he was looking for - her perfume. She hadn't left even after everything. Honestly - it wasn't surprised. Once everything smoothed over between Vampires and humans, he had imagined business would be booming once again. He hadn't changed much. At least, he didn't look it. Except for his hair. He hadn't bothered to cut it over the year and it had returned to it's Viking's length a few months ago. Aside from that, he was wearing a dark gray business suit - something to be expected. He narrowed his eyes at the entrance as he caught sight of who he wanted. She was holding a clipboard in her hand, scanning over the pages. He knew when she sensed him. He could see her body stiffen the way he had done everytime he was in her presence. She slowly pulled her blue eyes up from the paper and instantly found them greeted by his. She blinked a few times - probably not trusting her sight at the moment.

"E-Eric?" She had shoved the clipboard back into the hands of the young male vampire at the door. Slowly, she began walking toward him. "Is it really you?" Her voice hinted at happiness and pain. He let a small smile spread across his mouth. "Oh my god, it is." She quickly closed the gap and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her embrace. "Where did you go? What happened?" She was wiping at her eyes that were beginning to tint red.

"Perhaps we should take this inside." Pam nodded instantly.

"Of course." She turned and just as she had many times before, led Eric into her - _his_ office. He took in the sight of Fangtasia - nothing had changed. Even his empty chair stood in it's old throne, waiting for it's owner to return once again. Pam shut the office door behind him as he stepped in. Even the office remained the same - minute the two vanity mirrors that now called his desk home. "When did you get back?" He walked to the chair behind the desk and sat into it.

"Tonight." She nodded and waited a moment.

"Willa…" She sighed. "Willa said she felt you in so much pain and then nothing." Her eyes began to quickly line with blood. "We all thought…" Eric used his speed to go to her side and pull her into his arms. "I went to your farm on Öland - you weren't there. I didn't know where else to look."

"Shhh." He stroked her hair. He remembered that day clearly. The sun had felt wonderful against his cold skin as he laid out reading. Wonderful had become painful in seconds. Honestly, he still couldn't recall _who_ had buried him but he was thankful they did. "It doesn't matter. What matters is I'm back." Pam looked up at Eric with a smile and nodded. "Where is Willa?" Her smile melted.

"A few weeks after she stopped feeling you...she paid someone to stake her." Eric's eyes widened. It explained why he hadn't felt her when he awoke from his month long slumber. "I'm sorry, Eric." He shook his head. At this point, loss wasn't new to him.

"It is not your fault. I should've never used her for my own gain."

"You did what you had to." He nodded and accepted the small smile she offered him.

"What about Sookie?" Pam's face expressed how unhappy she was at the mention of her. "Is she alright?" Pam nodded.

"Peachy. She and Alcide are living together now - for the past two months." Suddenly Eric would have rathered the burning again over this. It took a minute before he nodded.

"As long as she is happy." Pam sighed and cursed Sookie Stackhouse. She didn't need to still feel Eric to know he was hurt. After _everything_, he still loved the Faerie. A knock on the door brought Pam and Eric's attention to it.

"Come in." The door opened and in stepped a young woman - probably early 20's. She had dark brown hair that seemed to show it's mochaness under the light. Her eyes captures Eric's instantly - they were grey. The girl smiled and quickly looked to Pam.

"I'm sorry, Pam. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just wanted to let you know that I filled out all the paperwork you needed. I gave it to Ginger." Pam nodded. "Is there anything I need to do?"

"Nope. Come back tomorrow at sundown and you'll start." Again, the girl nodded.

"You got it, boss." Pam snapped her fingers.

"I'm _not_ the boss." She motioned to Eric. "He is. Ember Hemlock, this is Eric Northman." Ember's smile widened as she extended her hand to Eric. He smirked at he took it in his and kissed it slowly. "Ember here just got hired as a waitress."

"I see. Welcome to the family." Ember felt a stirring in her belly as Eric's eyes seemed to peer deeper into her.

"Thanks, it's a pleasure to be apart of it." He looked her over. Sookie had moved on, after all. There was no point in curbing his lusts anymore.

"I'm afraid the pleasure will be all mine." Pam rolled her eyes. "Why don't you allow me and Ms. Hemlock some time to get better acquainted. You know I love to ensure my staff know their job." Pam started toward the door, throwing Eric a look. He knew Pam had probably hired Ember because of her looks - she was breathtaking.

"You know where you can find me" He nodded as Pam left the room. He brought his attention back to Ember, taking in her outfit. {imgur*DOT*com/PODUONX} It was playful and very sexy. The black sheer stockings seemed to be the seller for him though. Something about them made the outfit go from sexy to erection inducing.

"Forgive my forwardness but you are mouth watering." Ember laughed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear.

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that." His grin widened. She was confident and cocky - a nice change from the average Louisiana woman.

"I'm beginning to see why Pamela hired you." Eric took a step toward her. He inhaled her scent - there was something amiss. He inhaled again. She laughed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll only smell my perfume." Her comment on what he was doing took him by surprise.

"And why is that?" She smiled and after a second, he received his answer as fangs clicked into place. "Of course."

* * *

Sookie placed the last of the dishes in the drying rack.

"Movie's gonna start any minute!" She glanced toward the living room where Alcide's voice came from.

"I'll be right there!" Something had felt off all day to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. It had been such a long time since she'd felt that knot in her stomach and couldn't remember what caused it. She had been going out of her way to make sure she'd done everything as careful as possible. Still, her heart felt heavy. "I'm gonna take the trash out then I'll be right there!" Alcide didn't reply. Things were wonderful between them at first ; he'd open the door, push her chair in, etc. Moving in seemed even more ideal - especially since she'd feel safe again - something she hadn't since Eric died. She swallowed hard. Eric. She did her best to busy her mind with everything ever since she found out. She had called Pam a day after Warlow was killed but Eric was nowhere to be found. When Pam called a few weeks later with news that Willa felt his death - part of her had died too. She had found herself drinking nightly and reliving their short moments of happiness. Sookie shook her head and did her best to shake the thoughts, too. She grabbed the bag of garbage and began to haul it out through the kitchen door. She struggled down the few steps and dragged it the few feet down the driveway. She stopped and looked up at the sky - the moon was half full. A few more days and Alcide would disappear for a few nights. She sighed and closed her eyes. Things were as normal as they had ever been since she got with Alcide. Nice and normal. Nice and normal...and boring.

Part of her missed the rushed adrenaline that came with the constant vampire drama. Of course, she had enjoyed it most when Eric was at her side. Eric - the most vicious vampire she'd known and yet, all at the same time, the kindest. Opening her eyes she looked around her. The trees swayed with the cool night's breeze. Sookie caught something out the corner of her eyes and snapped her head in that direction. "Hello?" She took a step toward where she saw whatever it was. She searched hard, trying to find whatever might be hiding. After a few minutes, she gave up and shrugged. She turned on her heel and headed back toward the house, stopping again at the door and throwing a glance over her shoulder. "Must be seeing things…" She muttered as she shut the door behind her. She was right. She had seen something - or rather, someone.

* * *

**This isn't going to be my normal Sooric story...**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think of her?" Eric looked at himself in one of Pam's mirrors. He smiled approvingly at the haircut. He had missed Pam's fussy need to keep him well groomed.

"I'm assuming you're referring to Ms. Hemlock?" Pam cocked an eyebrow and paired it with a grin. Eric usually only referred to woman he wanted or had by their last names. "Good choice."

"Uh huh." Eric's grin widened as he dragged his gaze to the laptop open on his desk.

"I have a few appointments tonight so try to see that I'm not disturbed, will you?" She nodded as he stood and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." She smiled warmly at Eric. He has regretted releasing her but he knew it was the right thing. He was far too reckless with himself - he didn't want her to feel when he met the truth death - something he crave, welcomed and begged for a year ago. He remembered the night Sookie had brought his memories back - something _felt_ different in him. For the first time since he was mortal - he had felt warmth within his own body. That warmth was short lived and left the night she shut Bill's front door behind her. He had cursed himself then, as he did now, for allowing himself to be so vulnerable to her. Part of him cursed Godric - how foolish he'd been to think he'd ever be capable of love. The thought of Godric render Eric defeated. Godric wasn't a fool - he was right. Eric _could_ love. With each loss he had endured over the past few years - it was the one lesson that he kept learning. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and signaled the beginning of his night. He was thankful for some normality.

Outside Pam leaned behind the bar, watching as Tara dried a few glasses off.

"You're worried." Pam glanced at Tara.

"How could I not be? He's been gone a year and then returns as if everything after meeting Sookie has never existed." Tara shrugged.

"Maybe he's over it." Pam stood silent but kept her glare on Tara. "Isn't it? You hate Sookie for how much Eric changed after their met, right? Maybe he needed to be alone to get her out of his system." Ember walked over to the bar and leaned on it.

"Everything alright?" Pam and Tara both shifted their gaze to the newest vampire.

"Yup. How's your first night?" Ember nodded.

"Pretty relaxed." The sound of the office door opening nearby grabbed her attention. Eric was walking another older Vampire out. He was smiling. Ember began to feel that pull in her stomach as she kept her eyes on him. The world seemed to move slower all of a sudden. She licked her lips - when had they gotten so dry? Suddenly she found herself curious about his kisses. She wondered if he was as aggressive intimately as he demeanor hinted at.

"Uh, hello?" Tara snapped her fingers at Ember which rendered the reaction she wanted. She snapped her gaze back to Tara and Pam, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I should, uh..get back to work." As she turned to scurry off, she couldn't help but steal another glance at Eric. When she saw him looking at her, she could've sworn her heart leapt into her throat. Pam and Tara exchanged looks as Tara laughed.

"Oh boy, here we go. Eric's back one night and he already has some chick tripping over herself." Pam grinned.

"Guess things _are_ getting back to normal." She exchanged a glance with her maker as he slipped back into his office.

* * *

"So you'll be gone for a week?" Alcide nodded as he continued packing.

"Yeah, no more than two." Silence blanketed them as she watched him finishing packing. Every so often, Alcide would have to travel to another state to hand contracts for his bigger clients. Normally Sookie would just take on extra shifts and tend to whatever had to be done around the house but she contemplated it. "I'm sorry it's such short notice. Norma apparently screwed up and I should've gotten this a week ago." Sookie nodded with a smile.

"It's fine. It's work." He smiled thankfully at her. Debbie would've been all over him, assuming the worst. Sookie was a breath of fresh air in comparison to dating a wolf. "Just wish you didn't have to leave so late. It's 3am." He huffed and sighed.

"I know baby and I wish I didn't either but I _should've _left this morning." She nodded again. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back into town." She smiled warmly as he leaned down to her and kissed her softly. The kiss began to remind him of what he would be missing in his absence and he quickly switched his hands to her hips, pulling her body against his. She giggled and hit his chest playfully.

"If you're trying to make up for lost time, you're not doing good." He growled playfully at her as he planted a firm kiss on her lips and returned to stuffing the last of his clothes into the bag.

"If you need anything…" she nodded.

"I know. I got your number. _You_ be safe." He flashed her another smile before the walked out the house. Sookie stood a few feet from the house and watched as Alcide tossed his bag in and climbed into his truck. She waved as he drove off. Sookie remained there for a minute after his car had disappeared from her sight. She looked around, studying the trees. She still had that heavy feeling. In the distance, a howl captured her attention. She stood still, listening and waiting for something. When nothing came, she decided it'd be smarter to just get inside and get to bed. She had worked all night and came home to find out that wasn't gonna be sleeping anytime soon. She enjoyed the cool breeze that caressed her bare shoulders. She turned and started back toward the house, still looking to her sides. Ugh, what was that feeling? She quickly ran into the house, locking the door behind her. She glanced out through the small window. What was she expecting to see? She shook her head as she turned off the light and made her way upstairs. She was thankful that she had the next few days off. Maybe she'd finally drive into Shreveport and get her hair done like she'd been promising herself for over a month. Hmm, what would she have done? Cut? Dye? She peeled off her tank top and tossed it onto the rocking chair. The breeze that blew in caused her to shiver, despite the small fire. She unbuttoned her shorts and slid out of them, tossing them as well. Tonight was a night she'd just enjoy sleeping in her bra and panties with her big bed all to herself. A rare treat, indeed. She made her way toward the window and opened the curtains slightly. As she opened it, she glanced down outside and her heart instantly skipped a beat. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared. Her eyes quickly burned and begged for her to blink but she was too afraid too. She was too afraid he'd be gone as quick as he appeared, if she did. Shit. She blinked. He was still there. Her heart began to dance to a rhythm it had forgotten. "Eric…?"

* * *

**I love all of you. the feedback has been wonderful and encouraging. Of course, i'd love to know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Per usual... M rating about to come into play. Enjoy your hard-squeezed lemons. **

* * *

Sookie used all the speed she could muster in herself and grabbed a robe, slipping it on and tying it as she scurried out her bedroom and down the stairs. Her mind raced. Was that Eric? Was he _really_ there? Alive. She couldn't help but smile. Oh god, he was alive. She'd prayed so many nights that his death was just a trick - she couldn't accept the world without him in it. She grabbed at her front door and cursed when she attempted to open it and it didn't budge. She had forgotten the locks. Anger flared in her. Fucking locks - why couldn't they just undo themselves right now?! Her fingers moved quickly, unlatching the door and swinging it open. She rushed onto her porch, her eyes searching for him. Shit, her window was facing around the house more. Barefoot and all, she jogged down the porch steps and around to under a window. Nothing. Her head whipped from side to side as she frantically searched.

"Eric! I know you were there! I saw you!" Her voice was muddled with hurt and plea. "Eric, please." She stood, her eyes moving around still. She waited for Eric to make his dark entrance as he always did. She waited. After a few moments of silence, her eyes began to glass with tears. Had she'd imagined him? She sniffled. "Eric…" Her voice wobbled and struggled to sound anything more than disappointment. She pulled the robe closed a little more across her chest. Honestly, it was foolish of her. Even _if_ Eric had returned, what was she going to do? She was with Alcide now and he'd smell Eric all over her - of course, assuming anything happened. Assuming. It almost made her laugh. She more than assumed - she _knew_ that if Eric got her to himself, she wouldn't be able to resist. She sighed deeply and walked to the pile of chopped wood under her window and sat on it. She wasn't about to just give up - plus, she was enjoying the breeze. It had been over 10 months since she'd stayed up late, alone. Thinking about it for a moment, she made a decision and darted into the house. It only took her a few minutes before she returned under her window and plopped back on the pile of wood. It wasn't the most comfortable but she'd certainly endured worse before. After 'seeing' Eric, she knew that she wasn't going to get sleep - at least, not without help. She had brought back with her a half full bottle of Blue Label Johnnie Walker. She unscrewed the top and took a swig. Her face scrunched up for a few seconds before the familiar taste became normal. Silence held the night as she continued to drink and sit there, looking around. It wasn't going to take long before it hit her - after all, she'd eaten well over 6 hours ago.

Another ten minutes of silence passed and by now Sookie was beginning to feel her liquor. She was warm, despite the cool breeze. Warm and consumed with thoughts of Eric. "I can't believe I thought you were there." She was talking loud enough for whoever was near to hear her, except, she was alone. "Next month it'll make 15 months you're gone. 15." she took a swig as she realized how long those months were. "I should've given you Warlow sooner. Better yet, I should've just stood with you after the tolerant festival shit." When Eric had first left, this was almost a nightly ritual for her. She'd stay on her porch and drink an entire bottle of whatever she grabbed first out the liquor cabinet. Only after a few drinks would she be able to admit out-loud just how much she regretted her decisions. "Why didn't you fight for me?" She took a longer than usual swig before laughing. "Pfft, right. What am I talkin' about? You're _Eric Northman_. You don't fight for women, they fight for you!" again, she laughed. "It's not like we could've had a future. I'm a Faerie and you're a Vampire! I'm just sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle." Words Eric once used to describe her. "Pretty blonde bottle with pretty Faerie blood." She proceeded to drink more. She'd clearly finished about a ⅓ of what was in there. Once again, she allowed silence to hold the conversation as she looked around with her liqueur enhanced sight. Finally, she gave up after a few more minutes with no result. "Guess I really am seeing shit." She sighed and shook her head before taking a long drink. It was more than she'd expected and began to cough as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Glasses were made for a reason." Her body stiffened instantly. Her heart began to pound so hard, she was sure everyone in Bon Temps could hear it. The voice behind her was close. Closer than she had expected anything. She shook her head.

"You're not there. It's just my imagination." She refused to look over her shoulder. If he was dead and it was his ghost, she didn't wanna spook it away.

"Is that so?" She listened as the voice moved closer. Her skin produced a wave of goosebumps. Oh god, how much had she drank?

"It's just the alcohol. Or a dream." His laugh was velvety and it stirred up butterflies in her stomach. She swallowed.

"Tell yourself whatever make it easier on you." He was beside her and from her peripherals, she could see an actual figure beside her. She swallowed again. "Missed me, lover?" Finally, she had to. She turned and looked at his beside her. He was real. Flesh and blood real. She brought herself to her feet and reached her hand slowly out to his face. Before she could reach it, he grabbed her hand. "I'm as real as it gets." He peered into her eyes before kissing her firmly. It wasn't the kisses she'd gotten accustomed to when he'd lost his memories. They were the feverish, dominating kisses she'd felt when they first kissed. Part of her yelled for her to pull away, to remember that she was with _Alcide_, but a bigger part of her welcomed Eric's passion. She melted against him as her arms looped around his neck and brought their bodies closer. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils - god, how he missed that smell - and her taste. It was better than he remembered. When he finally broke the kiss, she was panting slightly, her eyes looking up into his.

"Eric, I've missed you so much." He grinned as he stroked her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought…" He brought his index finger to her lips.

"Shh." Slowly he dragged that same finger down her neck, stroking her jugular vein. She tilted her head slightly, her neck more exposed. He thought for a moment and realized that she was offering herself. His hunger kicked up in him as he recalled how delicious her blood was. Silence hugged them for a moment before she heard the familiar sound of his fangs clicking into place. She hadn't been bitten in over a year and a hint of fear suddenly formed in her stomach. She waited for Eric to bite her but instead, he scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the front of the house. He stopped at the front door and dragged his eyes to her.

"Eric, please come in." A grin spread on his face as he kicked the front door open, easily knocking it off it's hinges. Sookie's eyes widened as Eric carried her inside and up the stairs. She swallowed, feeling a ball of nervousness build in her. Eric growled slightly as the smell of Alcide assaulted his nostrils. Everything in the house smelled like him and worst of all - her bed. He slightly tossed Sookie onto the bed and peeled off his black tank top. He had plans to change that - infact, he planned on taking her on every piece of furniture in the house. Sookie propped herself on her elbows as she watched Eric kick off his boots and do away with his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear - come to think of it - she couldn't recall a time she'd ever seen him wearing boxers. He leaned over her, using one hand to untie the front of her robe and push it open. The white lace bra did little to conceal her budding nipples. Her matching panties did less - in fact, he could easily smell and see her wetness through the damp sheer material. He lowered his head to her stomach and kissed the flesh softly. Her arousal was all he could smell which led him to the conclusion that Alcide hadn't been with her anytime recent. Stupid fucking dog. He wasn't foolish enough to have let a night slip by without having made love to her when he was with her. Eric brought a hand to her heat and stroked his fingers over the moist fabric, causing her to gasp at his touch. He knew that despite her innocent act, she was a wildcat in bed. One in which he knew how to please all too well. He nipped softly at her stomach, causing her back to arch. Her fingers busied themselves in his hair as he trailed his kisses up her stomach and between her breasts. He stopped and looked at the bra, noticing the hook was in the front. He smirked as he easily unclasped it and her breasts swayed freely from the fabric. He replaced their fabric holdings with his hands, kissing each nipple before lashes his tongue over the left one and sucking it into his mouth. A small moan escaped Sookie's mouth as pleasure began to wash over her. Eric made use of his fangs by running the tip of them over her hard nipple. Whimpers escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes, allowing Eric to enjoy her body. She felt a hand slide down her stomach and over her mound, making sure to graze her throbbing clit. He guided her legs a bit more apart as his tongue flicked her nipple. She opened her eyes to be met by Eric's. The blue in them seemed more intense than she'd remembered. He brought his hand from between her legs and trailed his middle and index finger along her lower lip before sliding his fingers into her mouth. Instinctively she sucked them, licking and covering them with her saliva. He smirked, impressed that she seemed to know what he wanted all too well. As a reward he bit her nipple a bit hard which resulted in a yelp of pain that was heavily saturated in pleasure. He brought his lubricated fingers to her entrance, stroking her sensitive clit slowly. She whimpered through her moan which only broadened his smile. His cock was throbbing with his own desires but right now, that wasn't important - she was. He watched as she threw her hands above her head, gripping at the pillows as he continued to stroke her bud slowly. "Oh god, Eric." She purred softly. God, he had missed her. Even if he had fucked Ember senseless the night before, right now, it failed to compare. For a moment, he found his thoughts on Ember. Honestly, she didn't fuck like other vampires - she had never used her speed and she felt so warm - which she explained was due to feeding before hand. "Mm, I want you." Eric pulled from his thoughts as Sookie's voice filled his ears. She was grinding against his hand, obviously wanting more. He decided he had drawn it out long enough and finally plunged his fingers into her wetness. She let out a moan that was mixed with intense pleasure and relief. He began slow, moving his fingers in her at a pace that only drove her wild. "Oh god. Eric…" He picked up his pace, moving in and out of her. He could smell that she had already came - the moment he slid his fingers into her. He continue stroking her fire for a few more minutes, pulling out yet another orgasm. He brought his newly coated hand to his mouth and licked his fingers. She almost came again just at the sight. His eyes were locked with her as he tongue lapped up her sweetness. She swallowed and found herself licking her own lips. A sign Eric gladly took as a green light. He moved quickly, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he stood and guided her mouth to his standing erection. Sookie looked up at him and was met by his smirk and a caressing of the cheek. Slowly she took him into her mouth, sucking in inch after inch. Eric growled as he took pleasure in the warmth covering his hardness. He let his grip on her hair go as she began to feverishly move up and down his cock, obviously eager to pleasure him as he had done to her. Most mortals always seemed eager to please their vampire lovers and Sookie was no exception - except she was in one way - he loved her. He wasn't sure how much stock he held in the romantic part of that sentence but he couldn't deny that he loved her. The smell of her skin, the way she laughed and right now, the way she tried to swallow every inch of his massive cock down her small throat. He began to thrust into her mouth, not really caring too much that she instantly started to struggle to adjust, choking slightly. His hands cupped her head as his thrusts picked up slightly, fucking her mouth. He was trying his best to keep his speed at that of a mortal's - for her sake. She sucked a bit harder, still a little nervous. With Bill, it was less important for her to please him correctly but with Eric, she not only wanted to but needed to make him cum. She slurped and sucked, his moans causing her own sex to start to quiver with need once more. His moans shifted into growls and his grip on her face tightened. His ass also tightened under her hands as he bucked powerfully into her mouth. Her eyes shifted up to see Eric looking down at her, his eyes were filled with lust. Their eyes locking was all he needed. The sight of his Faerie taking him, submitting her mouth for his pleasure all while her innocent yet lust hazed eyes looked into his, needing his seed as approval. She didn't have to wait much longer as his thrusts brought him to the peak he'd needed seen he'd laid his eyes on her last night. He roared her name as he filled her mouth with his dead seed, which she hungrily swallowed.

Eric stroked her cheek as she licked her lips. He was still rock hard and had only just begun with her. He gripped her face and shoved her back onto the bed forcefully. Her eyes widened as did his grin. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her pussy up to his face, licking his eyes as he kept his eyes locked with hers. She was powerless as he forced her onto her shoulders, draping her legs over his shoulders. He trailed kisses along her thighs before trailing the tip of his tongue over her lips. She was coated in her previous orgasms and he could smell her arousal and want for more. She quickly found herself moaning constantly as her body quivered and bucked under his mouth. His tongue pushed past her folds, fishing out her juices. One of his hands snaked down her smooth stomach, taking a breasts into his empty hand. His thumb and forefinger busied themselves twisted and pinch her nipple. Each pinch caused her hips to buck, forcing his tongue deeper into her. It didn't take long before she was moaning his name as another orgasm washed over her and onto his tongue. He allowed her a second to wallow in it before he bit into her thigh. The slight pain shot through her and her hand instinctively went to the back of his head, gripping his hair. The pain melted into a small orgasm as he continued to drink from her tender thigh for several more moments. When he lifted his head, she caught his eyes. His hunger was far from sated and she saw it. At first he moved slowly, rising to his feet as he settled her back onto the bed more comfortably. His eyes scanned over her body before he forced her onto her belly and pulling her to the edge of the bed. She instinctively propped herself up on her fours as his hands slid over her buttocks, squeezing gently. She felt exposed and vulnerable but most of all, she just wanted him in her. He slid a hand down her back and toward her shoulders, pushing and guiding her down. She lowered the front half of herself, resting her face on the bed. Eric grinned at the submissive position she took so naturally for him. He marvelled for another a moment before he effortlessly slid his erection into her. He stood still, enjoying the contracting of her walls around him. His hands slid along her sides before gripping her hips as he slid out of her and slammed back in forcefully. She yelped as she gripped the bedsheets under her. The silky material created a perfect friction with each oncoming thrust. Her body quickly filled with pleasure that seemed to bubble over constantly.

"Mine" Eric growled through a moan. Had it been anyone else claiming her, she'd have a fit and kick them out right there and then but with Eric, she welcomed it. She knew damn well that no matter who she was with, her body would always long for his touch. His thrusts became more powerful, introducing a hint of pain with each one. They only slowed when Eric leaned down as he pulled her against his chest, keeping himself buried deep in Sookie. One hand grab a fistful of her hair and jerked her head to the side, exposing her neck as quickly as he bit down. She yelped as her body jerked, only stroking more pleasure out of him. The growls that came from him as he aggressively drank from her and continued to fuck her, almost concerned her. Her concern couldn't match her pleasure. His primal aggression with her was enough to make her keep cuming - coupled with the feeding and actual fucking - she was in heaven. After a few moments, she felt light headed and dizzy and almost as if Eric felt her, he stopped feeding, allowing his thrusts to make up for it. Sookie looked over her shoulder to see Eric's fangs still bared and blood all over his mouth. She felt drawn to him more than ever. She kissed him passionately which he welcomed with his own. She was better than any high any drug could offer. His own personal fucking heroin. He wasn't sure when his orgasm washed over him exactly, it was just a crashing wave of pleasure. It was deepened by her coupled moans and obviously indication that she, too, had cum. He felt her body instantly go weak in his arms. Truthfully, he wanted to keep fucking her. He didn't care about the approaching dawn in a few hours - hell, he could just feed off of her and stay awake. She moaned slightly and he instantly decided against it. Part of him cursed himself. The plan wasn't to cuddle or be _that_ Eric. Curse her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He studied her face. She looked exhausted. Between all the alcohol, him turning her into a martini shaker and feeding from her twice; he imagined she'd wake up sick as shit.

"Trust me, lover." She managed a smile before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. After everything, she still trusted him. No questions asked. He made his way to where he had placed the cabinet to his room. She hadn't moved it - which meant, his cubby was still there. He unlatched it and opened the doors. "Go downstairs." She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. After a moment she nodded and he set her onto her feet. She slowly and carefully descended, Eric close behind. As he reached the bottom, he noticed she was barely able to stay on her feet and he quickly pulled her into his arms. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down. She watched quietly as he brought the bloody limb to her mouth. She took his wrist in her hands and looked up at him, instantly recalling the last time she drunk from him and they 'became one'. The look in his eyes were commanding while still being comforting. She brought his wrist to her mouth and latched on, welcoming his blood into her system again. Eric closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him. She was still unaware of their bond - still naive to what he meant that day he offered to be one with her. Satisfaction laced his pleasure she she continued to drink. Soon, he thought. Soon enough.

* * *

**I don't know about y'all but uh...replace Sookie with me and that's just about the best wet dream. xD Thoughts and reviews please! Also, apologize if there's any silly typos - it's FAR too long to proof atm lol Anyone got any idea what Eric's up to? Also, what about Ember? **


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Sookie smiled at the vampire outside her front door. Eric's hearing was still a bit muffled as he pulled himself from sleep. He instantly knew it was night time as his body quickly adjusted. His vampire sense kicked into gear as he instantly recognized the scent in the air. Eric moved in a blur, only putting on his black jeans and quickly zipping to the front of the house, beside Sookie. Just as he expected - Ember. She smiled at Eric.

"Ember. What are you doing here?" She glanced at Sookie, bringing Eric's attention to her as well. "Sookie, she works for me." She looked at Ember, not really liking the young woman.

"Oh, well...come in then." Ember stepped in and brought her attention back to Eric.

"Pam sent me here. She was worried that you weren't when she woke up." Eric crossed his arms.

"So she sent you here?" Clicking behind Ember brought everyone's attention to the figure standing in the doorway - Pam. She flashed Eric a grin and then looked at Sookie as she stepped into the house. Eric cocked an eyebrow at his child.

"Benefits of fucking the Faery princess' best friend." She stepped beside Ember and looked at her. "You took too long." Ember shrugged.

"Blame the blonde." Pam glared at her. "Sorry - the breather." Pam smiled as she stroked her own hair.

"Better." Sookie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So everyone knows where Eric is, can the vampire party leave my house now?" Ember tossed Sookie a look, hissing softly. Sookie replied with a glare that showed her dislike, easily.

"She's right. Ember, go back to the bar." The young vampire nodded and glanced at Eric. She was doing her best to mask her anger and disgust. She could smell their fucking still in the air.

"You too." Pam's smile instantly faded into a pout as she looked at Eric. "Now." She stomped her foot like a child and stomped out after Ember. Eric looked over the front door frame - noting the door itself was missing. "We're gonna have to do something about that." He grinned as he looked at Sookie, who wasn't smiling in the slightest. "What's the issue?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Just my front door is missing and _has_ been missing _all_ day. I've slept through a dozen phone calls and Jason even came by! Thank god no one knows about your stupid cubby." Anger roared in him as he growled. She stiffened and swallowed.

"Forgive me for getting in the fucking way. I'll see myself out." As Eric went to walk by her, she grabbed his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head toward her, looking at her grip for a moment before slowly dragging his eyes to meet hers. She remained quiet, not sure what he'd do next. Silence held them both for a few moments before in a blur, Eric grabbed Sookie by the arms and shoved her against the side of the door frame. Fear sparked in her eyes as his fangs clicked down. She swallowed again as her body slightly shook under his grip. He had a million things to say. Like how dare she pretend she didn't want last night. How dare she pretend she didn't want _him_. He growled as his hands tightened and she winced at the newfound pain. "I'm _so_ sorry I'm not your fucking wolf." Her eyes widened. When she woke up, she had rationalized that Eric couldn't have known about her and Alcide. "I'm sorry I'm the _wrong_ kind of fucking monster for you, _Princess_." His kiss was powerful, causing her head hit against the wall with its force. She squeezed her eyes as fear continued to boil in her. When he peeled his lips from hers, she opened her eyes to be met by his icy ones. The blue that had often reminded her of a warm summer day suddenly sent ice down her spine. She waited for him to say something but instead he growled once more and just like that, disappeared into the night. It took Sookie several minutes before reality came back and she found herself shaking as tears flooded her eyes. What the hell just happened? How could Eric be so vicious? Suddenly she found herself longing for Alcide.

* * *

"It's real simple. restock the bar then give Ginger the keys. She'll lock up." Ember nodded at Pam who smiled at her. "You did good tonight." Again, Ember nodded only this time with a smile. Pam looked her over. "Nice outfit by the way." {ref:imgur*dot*com/fWey6bA} Ember's smile widened as Pam left the office. She turned her attention to the shelves of alcohol in front of her. She looked down at the clipboard in her hand, reading the exact ones she had to fetch. She put the list on the desk and grabbed the first box, taking it out to the bar and setting it down. She looked around - it was 1am and the bar was closed - it was Sunday after all. The bar reminded her of New York - where she was born and raised. Her typical hang out spots were covered in black or red paint with vampire ankhs and goth decor everywhere. She smiled slightly as she recalled the first time she'd drank - it was at an underground bar - Contempt. She and a few girls that looked much older than they were had managed to convince their way in. Most of the girls were too shy to react to the older mens advances but Ember wasn't. Her darker childhood had allowed such things to seem almost normal to her. His name was Jakob - with a K. He was a guitarist in some band and he was hot. He must've assumed Ember was at least in her mid twenties - even though she was only 16 - and without hesitation offered her a drink. She wasn't really well educated in nightlife and had _no_ idea what sort of drinks there were. She pulled the first one out of her head - a Long Island iced tea. By the end of the night, she had managed to drink 3 without throwing up.

"You're thinking about something." Ember blinked and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Eric. He was wearing just jeans - no shirt - and his feet were muddy.

"Childhood. Uh…rough night?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"Something like that. Why are you still here?" She motioned over her shoulder at the box on the counter.

"Pam told me to restock before I gave Ginger the keys."

"Is Pamela here?" Ember shook her head. Eric's grin widened. "Is Ginger around?" Ember shrugged this time.

"Last I saw of her she was eating in the employee lounge." Eric took a few steps closer to her as he nodded.

"I see. " He looked toward the ground, noting the trail of muddy footprints he was leave. "Hmm, I'll have to make sure Ginger cleans this up before tomorrow." Ember laughed as she looked at them. "First, I need to shower." He dragged his gaze back to her as cocked an eyebrow. "Care to join me?" Ember smiled.

"What about restocking?" He closed the space between them as he brought his hand to the back of her head, letting his finger tangle in her hair.

"Mmm, I'm sure the boss will understand." He captured her mouth with his and pulled her body against his. There was something about her that intrigued him - what? he had no clue. She'd shown fangs but everything else about her hinted otherwise. Perfect example was how warm she felt against him at that moment. He inhaled - no scent. Just the same perfume she'd worn the first night.

"When you proposition me like that, how can I refuse?" Her eyes locked with him.

"That's the point." He took her hand and guided her into the office and to a door on the other end of it, she knew where it led - Eric's hideaway. She'd only seen the main center of it - where a bed rested in a large empty room. She had noticed doors in the distance but she hadn't bothered to investigate. Eric hadn't mentioned that he noticed she'd made it her business to slip out before sunrise the other night. He had been too exhausted to stay up the last hour before the sun rose and during the last hour of the night - she'd left.

"I want to apologize for leaving the other night." He stopped on the stairs and looked at her silently for a moment. "What?"

"I was just thinking about how you abandoned me." She rolled her eyes as they resumed their descent down the stairs.

"I didn't abandon you." When they reached the bottom, she noticed there was candelabras spread around the room, keep the light dim and romantic in a way. Eric turned toward her.

"Why did you leave?" She stood quiet for a moment, shifting her eyes around before finally sighing.

"I just don't do well with the spending the night shit, okay?" He could easily sense her defensiveness and instantly regretted causing it. He cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

"Shame...I would've love to treated you to _my_ idea of breakfast in bed." It took a moment but he noticed the walls drop again as she smiled.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. What was he doing? He had gone out of his way to avoid being _sweet_ to Sookie and here he was, _comforting_ her exactly as he would Sookie. He needed to switch gears and quick. He scooped her into his arms and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. They kept their eyes locked to one another as he guided her to the big bed and laid her down on her. He looked her over before reaching for the 'collar' around her neck and tearing it off of her effortlessly. Her skin was flawless and beautifully pale.

"You're beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure.I'm sure you say that too all the girls." Her voice held sarcasm and mocking that pissed him off. He was on her in an instant, pinning her hands beside her head.

"You should learn to take a compliment." She grinned at him, leaning up to brush her lips lightly against his.

"Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do if I don't? Huh?" He growled softly. She was ballsy - far more ballsy than Sookie could ever be. HE thought about all his options for a moment and settled on the moment he liked - and needed - the most. He turned her onto her belly under him and shoved her dress well above her hips. She wasn't wearing any underwear - not that he'd expected anything else. He made short work of his pants, releasing his erection. He guided the head of his cock between her lips, resting at her entrance. He took a moment to look down and marvel at her plump ass. He felt his cock twitch - she must've too since she whimpered. He stroked the soft flesh of her ass slowly, slapping it as well. She whimpered under him.

"Mm, something wrong?" She groaned.

"Tease." He couldn't help but smirk.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want, then."

"You. I want _you_ in me. _Now_." He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair to use as leverage as he rammed into her with all of his force. Another vampire trait - she could handle him. A moan escaped her mouth as Eric quickly shifted into a vampiric pace with matching force. Eric knew he wasn't going to last long before he came for the first time - there was something about Ember that seemed to bring him to the edge quickly. "Oh fuck, yes." The room filled with only her moans and the sound of him slamming into her. He continued, losing himself in his own pleasure. In fact, Sookie was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment and he couldn't be more thankful. "Fucking fill me." He growled as her words seemed to push him even closer to his orgasm. There was only one more thing to complete everything. He quickly pulled her body up against his as his fangs clicked into place. She was still mid-moan as he bit down into her shoulder, allowing her blood to fill his mouth for the first time. He felt her tense up under him as the sweetness of her spilling into his mouth sent him over the edge, making him cum. It lasted several moments before he regained himself, still drinking from her. She was sweet. _Incredibly_ sweet. He growled as she whimpered.

"Eric, enough." He gripped her by the shoulders. His mouth felt warm - his tongue on fire. "Eric! Stop!" He wasn't sure what happened next exactly, all he recalled was a sudden blast of light and then his back hit a pillar. He tried to focus, his mind felt foggy. What the fuck was going on? What was that light? He shook his head in an attempt to shake off whatever was causing his fog. It didn't work. He cursed. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before - could he? He scattered through his memories quickly before stopping and finally looking up at Ember who was sitting on the bed, looking back at him. His eyes widened. It made sense now - the lack of scent, the warmth, the sneaking out before dawn. She wasn't _just_ a vampire - she was something else. Another few moments and the rest of the pieces fell into place. Holy shit - the light and the blood. She was also a Faerie. She nodded.

"Yes, I am." His eyes widened even more.

* * *

**Okay, I admit..I didn't proof. Typical of me, eh? I'm pooped - it's late. I wanted to get this out because I felt like I SUPER concentrated on Eric and Sookie and didn't give enough time to Ember. So, for those of you who guessed it - which were a lot - tada! I still want your thoughts and what not! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've received wonderful reviews and I do try to reply and answer anyone whose wondering anything. With that, I'd like to take a moment to answer the most common question - Is this a Sookie/Eric pairing story?**

Yes and no. This story is most heavily focused on Eric. Eric's rediscovery of himself along with some unexpected shit along the way - as ususal. I've not chosen whom he's going to end up with at the end - if anyone. I'm really tryign to flush out the story without focusing on just the endgame of his martial status.

**So, if you find that you're not too happy with reading Eric's intimate times with another chick - I understand. All my other stories are pretty much Sooric stories and I welcome anyone to read them - as i slowly update 'em. :D Ok enough rambling, here ya go kiddies!**

**NOTE: Text that looks_ like this_ is a dream.**

* * *

"Did you just fucking read my thoughts?" She swallowed, fear suddenly brewing in her at the hint of anger in Eric's voice.

"Eric, please."

"ANSWER ME." She nodded instantly, her body shaking. He used the pillar to bring himself to his feet. Her blood was starting to intoxicate him and suddenly a fear coursed through him - what would her blood do to him? He glared at her, not bothering to mask his anger. "Who the fuck do you work for?" Her face twisted with confusion.

"No one, Eric. I-I just wanted to work here." He took a step toward her.

"Don't fucking lie to me or I'll rip your fucking head off." She shook her head insistantly.

"I'm not, I swear. I'm not working for anyone except _you_." He had plenty of questions but the blood was beginning to fog his senses, warmth and happiness began to spread throughout him. She noticed and took the opportunity to stand up from the bed, still naked. "I've not lied to you, Eric." She took a step toward him and waited to see his reaction. He stood still, his eyes locked on her, blinking slowly. "Yes, I am part Fae." She smiled and her fangs clicked into place. "I am also Vampire." She took another step. "I've not come here with an agenda, nor have I listened to your thoughts prior to tonight." She stopped as she noticed his jaw tense. "I swear it." Silence held them for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She glanced to the ground.

"C'mon Eric, you're not stupid. You know first hand how tempting our blood is." She glanced at him, a hint of guilt in her eyes. Eric was sure she wasn't referring to him tasting her tonight - somehow she either knew about Sookie or something else from before he left. "It's easier and safer for me if I hide it." He tried his best to focus on everything, to hold onto his anger but her blood was stronger - even more so than Sookie's. He hadn't notice that she closed the space between them and had reached her hand out, touching his shoulder. Her skin radiated heat. He couldn't help the smile that took hold of his mouth. She giggled. "It'll wear off shortly." He looked confused and stroked her face.

"Your eyes are beautiful." She blushed. Part of her wanted to enjoy it more but she knew that if he wasn't being affected by her blood, he'd still be a raging madman.

"Why don't you lay down?" He stroked her cheek again, allowing his fingers to run through her hair at the same time. She took one of his hands and guided him back to the bed, pushing him down to sit. He took the opportunity to bring her in front of him, sniffing along her belly. "Oookay then." Soon his tongue replaced his nose as he licked her lower belly and nipped, causing her to yelp and hit his shoulder lightly. He chuckled in response before laying back and pulling her on top of him. He ran a hand up her stomach and she blushed deeper as she became aware of their nudity again.

"Ride me." Her eyes widened slightly as she looked down at him, his hands resting on her hips. She didn't wait for a second demand. She shifted and found that he had gotten erect - unbeknownst to her. She licked her lips and mounted him, coming down on his aching erection slowly. He growled softly and he tightened his grip on her hips, allowing her to control their pace. His eyes took in the swells of her breasts as each rise and descent onto his cock caused them to bounce. She moaned as she began to move quicker, coming down harder each time. He brought one hand to the small of her back, guiding her to arch her back and welcome his cock even deeper. He also enjoyed watching her toss her head back in ecstasy as she rode him. He brought his other hand to her stomach and slid it up the middle of her torso before dragging it to a breasts and pinching her already hardened nipple. Each pinch sent instruction to her walls causing her to tighten around his manhood. Their moans danced in the air together as she brought them closer to their climax. Eric slowly brought his hand back down her stomach and slid it between them, finding her swollen clit. He focused rubbing it as her thrusts became more powerful - evidence the newly introduced technique was speeding her towards her orgasm. Her thrusts became wild as she worked against his thumb, rushing to meet that blissful orgasm that awaited her. Another few bucks and she felt her insides explode and melt all at the same time. He could feel her walls flutter around his cock as she came, sending him to his own release. He threw his head back as he bucked his hips up, unloading into her furnace. It felt better than any orgasm he could recall at the moment. It seemed like an hour - even more - before he finally opened his eyes. She was smiling down at him, her hands laid softly on his cold chest. She really was beautiful to him. She somehow maintained that purity that he had only seen in Sookie until her. Yet, she was more. '_I'm just...__**more**_." He remembered how he tried to explain to Sookie that after regaining his memories, he hadn't changed - only grew. He reached up and stroked her cheek, allowing her to nuzzle his hand affectionately. "Stay with me." She looked at him and nodded, sliding off of him and nestling beside him. He welcomed her into his arms, allowing her to rest her warm face on his cold chest. She began to hum softly while trailing her fingertips along his stomach. It was still early enough - for a vampire - but he couldn't resist the urge to sleep suddenly. He focused on the warm figure 8s she was tracing along his stomach. It only took a few moments and he was dead to the world.

_**Eric moved around the meadow, the sun shining brightly above him. He had a smile spread across his face as he stalked from tree to tree, obviously searching for something - movement across from him caught his eye - or someone. He pounced in that direction, diving behind the bush and finally tackling his prey. Ember laid under him, just as naked as he was, giggling. Eric kept her arms pinned as he flashed a victorious smile at her. Something hit him on his head. It was rather heavy. He searched for it on the ground - an apple. The trees surrounding were stocked with them. He looked behind him, Ember still giggling, only this time a new one joined. He narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the air around him, locating his new prey's location. He tossed his glance back to Ember, still brandishing his grin as he tossed her over his shoulder. He then proceeded to move toward the direction of his next target. He heard the soft footsteps she made as she darted from tree to tree but it was no use. He knew where she was headed next and used his speed to meet her there. Before him stood his apple tossing assailant - Sookie. Surprise took hold of his face for a moment before it was replaced with something else - hunger. He put Ember on her feet and looked at both of them, taking in their nude beauty. **_

_** "Do you want us?" Eric looked at Ember, his smile widening.**_

_** "We want you." Sookie now held his gaze. **_

_** "Both. Mine." He pulled them both to him, his lips assaulting Ember's first before moving to Sookie's waiting mouth. Suddenly there were hands trailing along his body. **_

_** "You cannot have them both." Eric looked past the girls at the new voice - Godric. Neither of the girls seemed to have heard or noticed Godric's appearance as Ember moved to Eric's neck and Sookie to his chest. "What you are doing is wrong." Eric growled. "It is your blood that binds you to Sookie. Ask yourself why Ember." He glanced down at her - she had joined Sookie on her knees and were now teasing Eric's pelvic region. **_

_** "I've drank her blood." Godric smiled.**_

_** "So you did and it has brought you here." He looked at Sookie and Ember, blinking as a wave of pleasure took him. "You've shared blood with Ember long before tonight." Eric's face showed confusion but was once again quickly replaced with pleasure. He tried to focus on Godric's words but he couldn't - all he could focus on was his Faeries. Both taking turns welcoming his throbbing erection into their mouths. "Enough." Eric opened his eyes in time to see Godric raise his hand and shoot a light from it at him. **_

Eric shot up in his bed, bringing his hand to his chest. Godric. That light. What the fuck just happened? He still felt a bit hazed and he assumed it was a combo of the nightmare and Ember's blood wearing off. Ember. He looked beside him and there she was - not quite dead to the world but asleep. Although her skin was pale, she was warm and somehow had a slight glow to her. His eyes narrowed - there was something else about her that seemed familiar. He stood silent, studying her face. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes. Another slowly blink and she dragged her eyes to Eric's. She was smiling and he couldn't help but smile slightly as well. Her hair was messy and her black eyeliner smudged around her eyes something. Her grey eyes held a hint of blue to them - he wasn't sure if they were reflecting his own eyes or if he'd never noticed it before. his eyes moved to her chocolate colored hair and back to her eyes. What was it that seemed so familiar? What did Godric mean that they had shared blood before tonight? Suddenly his eyes widen.

"Nora…"

* * *

***hums and points to the Review box* :D **


	6. Chapter 6

She had taken a long hot shower. It was her 4th since last night. Eric had stormed out. At first she cursed herself for being so foolish. She should've never drank. It had taken her all night to realize that heavy feeling she felt, was Eric. Somehow, their bond was still alive. She didn't understand how that was possible, her bond with Bill was long gone by now. In fact, so was he. Only a few months ago, when all the waring stopped - he decided he needed to leave. Sookie remembered feeling so abandoned when Bill had left. Both of the vampires she'd love were gone - not something she would've ever imagined happening. Tara would occasionally stop by. Although Sookie did enjoy their time, she felt as though Tara must've felt obligated to still be a friend. She curled into the rocking chair beside her fireplace, blowing gently at the cup of hot tea she held. She'd slept almost all day just so she'd be awake all night - just incase. Incase Eric called, showed up...something. She took a sip as she thought about the night they did share. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled their intimacy. Eric always knew how to pleasure her, even in ways she'd never thought of before.

**_**Ring Ring****_

Sookie pulled her cell from her pink terry robe pocket. The name caused her heart to pound a little harder as she swallowed. She took a deep breath and answered with a small smile.

"Hey you."

"_Hey yourself. Sorry I haven't called sooner, everything's such a mess down here."_

"It's fine. Plus, you're calling now." He left out a small deep chuckle.

"_I suppose you're right. I miss you." _ Sookie remained silent for a moment.

"I miss you, too. When are you coming back?" It was his turn to remain silent. "Alcide?" Finally he let out a deep sigh.

"_I don't know. It might be a little longer than expected, with me starting late and all. Maybe 3 or 4 weeks."_ Her eyes widened. A month?! Panic set in as she realized just how much shit could happen in that time. Hell, look at what happened mere minutes after her wolf had left. _"I'm sorry babe. I know I said only 2 weeks at most, but...we need the money, especially if we're saving up for a wedding." _ She felt her heart start a new pattern. Alcide had been bringing up marriage the past few weeks. He'd explained to her that they weren't kids and he just wanted to marry her - not spend time engaged. _"Sook? You alright?"_

"Yeah. Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well with you being gone and all."

"_I know and I promise you, no more than 4 weeks."_

"Alright." She knew he was smiling, she could hear it in voice.

"_I love you."_ Suddenly the words couldn't leave her mouth. They were balled up in her throat. _"Shit...Sook, I gotta run. I'll call you tomorrow." _ relief filled her as she heard the phone click on his hand and she closed her cellphone. She didn't know what to feel or think anymore. She hated herself for allowed Eric to come back into her life and cloud her mind. Eric… A smile spread on her face as she was once again brought back to her Viking. Her anger filled, passionate, Vampire Viking.

Eric had disappeared before Ember or Pam had arrived at the bar. His head was filled with all of the new information. He had promised to keep Ember's secret - for now. Eric was perched on top of an abandoned church. He had always admired the building's architecture, often seeking solace on it's roof. It provided a stunning view of Bon Temps - only a few miles away. The lake glittered under the moon's light. Ember was..._is_..his niece ; by Nora. According to Ember; shortly after Nora joined the Authority, she'd drank drank the blood of lilith, and just as it happened to Eric, found herself in a bloodlust haze. She had found Ember in the woods in New Orleans. At first she was merely a meal until Nora had realized her blood tasted different. Nora told her she could either be dead or become death. Ember chose. When Ember rose the next night in a freshly dug up ditch - Nora was gone. It was weeks later when Nora finally summoned Ember, who had no idea what was happening at the time but followed her body. Ember had described the alley she went into as dark as her own condemned soul. Nora had explained that she'd foolishly made Ember, that Ember was an abomination and should meet the true death. Something Nora found out, she couldn't deliver to her child. Instead, she had given Ember Dr. Ludwig's number and that was the last time Ember had seen her maker. Then last year she felt what she was told was her maker's death. That was when Eric left. He refused to think about that night - about Nora. However, he still had plenty of questions. Why did she come to Fangtasia? Why did she seek Eric out after Nora's death? Why hadn't Dr. Ludwig ever told him of Nora's child? Surely Ember must've confided in the Dr about her past. He chuckled to himself. And here he thought that a year was enough time. He'd only kidded himself. He was over Sookie as much as he was over Nora's death. Sookie. He thoughts focused onto his blonde Faerie. He imagined she probably wouldn't be keen on the idea of him and Ember, but he honestly didn't give a fuck. She wasn't _his_ - she was Alcide's. For now.

-

"Coming!" Sookie went down the stairs and opened her front door - which Eric had sent workers to fix that morning. "Jason!" He smiled at his sister as he hugged her. "I wasn't expectin' ya."

"Yeah, I know. I was on my way over to Jess' and I thought I'd stop on in and say hi." She raised an eyebrow at her brother. After a minute he rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, so Alcide might've called and said to check on ya cause he's gonna be gone a month or so." She smiled victoriously. Jason knew that if he didn't give it up, she could've just fished it from him. Plus, it was quicker this way.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine." He nodded. Jason and Jess had been together a little over 8 months now. Once Bill left, he had signed the house over to Jess. He apparently also left her money and still sends her some monthly. "So, you can just go have your fun and mindless sex with Jessica." Jason laughed.

"Hey! We do more than have sex!" Sookie crossed her arms.

"Like what?"

"Uh...Well, let's see." He thought a moment before snapping his fingers. "Wii sports!" Sookie laughed as she shook her head and shoved Jason out the door.

"Get out. Go have your Wii Sports fun." Jason flashed Sookie a smile as he jogged toward his truck. Still laughing, she shut the door. That's the one thing she could always count on Jason for - a good laugh. She got about half way up the stairs before there was another knock on her front door. Shaking her head, she returned to it and opened it. "What did you forget now -" It wasn't Jason. It was the one person she didn't want to see and wanted to, all at the same time. He was standing tall, his head slightly cocked. The black wardrobe seemed to be a second layer on him. A second layer that magically highlighted his hard chest and delicious abs. Sookie's eyes drank him in as she swallowed hard.

"I see I'm not the only one who's hungry." His smile showed his already extended fangs. A spark of fear and arousal shot through her. 4 weeks was going to be hell.


End file.
